I Am Ninja, Hear me Roar
by Twilight Zone Twin1
Summary: Suoh's perspective on things.
1. I am Ninja, Hear me Roar

Ah, a quiet moment. That doesn't happen very often in my life, maybe every other week or so. But when you're in a position like I am, you always have to be alert. This may sound a bit weird, but I don't only take care of myself. Aside from my family, there is one angelic Lucifer-in-disguise that I protect.   
You see, I am a ninja. And as a ninja, more specifically, a Takamura Ninja, it is tradition to choose someone to protect for the rest of their lives. As I mentioned a second earlier, my someone, or "One" as I like to call him, may seem like a charming, kind, and rational person. But you have to be with him for a while to see that he is a manipulative little schemer that can bend and twist everything you say and-don't get me wrong, I love him like he was my brother and everything, but I have yet to discover how to get him to work on his friggin' paperwork!!!  
Meet Imonoyama Nokoru. 20 years old now, still as adorable as he was when I met him 11 years ago. (The ladies still think so as well.) With short, wavy golden hair and constantly bright blue eyes, all the ladies absolutely adore him, as well as anyone he comes into contact with. Well, except for the kidnappers.  
Oh, did I forget to mention that my One is brilliant and wealthy? In fact, his Zaibatsu is the largest financial group in all of Japan. Doesn't that just set a neon sign right over his head flashing "Take me, I'm rich and powerful"? I know he didn't ASK to be like that, but it kind of makes me wonder how the hell I got tied up into all this.   
As for my family, we're pretty well known ourselves as one of the greatest martial arts clan in Japan. My ancestors were all ninjas, born and bred to protect their chosen. My family has kept this tradition alive, making all of us ninjas ourselves. As the eldest, I will take over all clan duties when I have reached age next year. My mother and I were talking the other day. About duty and choice.   
"Suoh-san," she began, eyes calm. She gave me a sort of small smile.   
"Hai," I replied, relaxed, but not too relaxed. In her house, you have to be prepared for anything. She often springs traps, or flings sharp objects at me to make sure I'm 'alert.' I always am. She taught me well.  
"How is Nokoru-san?"  
I grin at the mention of my One. "He's fine," I respond, and my mother looks proud. She slowly takes a sip of tea, then looks back to me. "I'm glad." She pauses for a moment, and she seems to be thinking. "Suoh-san, are you enjoying life?"  
My first reaction was to smile and say 'what kind of a question is that', but for some reason, it made me think.   
"...Well," I began, trying to put my life history in a way that she would understand. That wouldn't be easy to do. "I'm excelling in school, I have dear friends and my One that I care about, my girlfriend Nagisa...yes. I am content."  
"Will you marry Nagisa?"  
"Hahaue!" I exclaim, blushing, "I-I-I..." She caught me off-guard with that question. I'm not that great at speaking when it involves a lady, especially one I like. I was never one to put those kinds of things into words...  
"Well?"  
To satisfy my mother, I merely answer, "Perhaps." She grins. I look out the window, hoping the blush will fade. Geez, she ALWAYS has to say something like that!   
The wind blows in through the open window, and my sleeve brushes upward, revealing a small scar across the side of my left shoulder. Hahaue catches me grinning, and she asks me why. "My One lived because of that," I state simply, taking a sip of my own tea. I look back up to see that that has also made her proud.  
It had been a few years back. Nokoru and I were outside, just enjoying the sunshine when it had happened. It took me a split second to realize what was happening when I caught the slight sound of a gunshot from the muffled gun. I quickly shoved Nokoru behind me and braced myself. Half a second later, the bullet struck me in the arm. It didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would. What was hurting was the fact that Nokoru's nails were digging into my shoulders. That was three years ago.  
"You make the Takamura Clan proud."  
"Arigato," I say, grinning. Then I stand. "I must be going. Nokoru has a lot of work to do, and I'm sure he hasn't even started it yet."  
She laughed. "Another duty you must attend to!" she said, and I nodded. Then I bowed respectively and walked from the house.  
As I walked down the path and towards the High School Student Council Building, I wondered what kind of excuse Kaichou would be using this time. Let's see, he used the "I went on vacation, I'm too tired to work" one yesterday, and I usually don't hear the "I had to save a lady" one until Friday...   
When I swung open the door, sure enough, there was my One, surrounded by piles of paperwork. But what was HE doing? Typing on the computer in front of him. He looked up nonchalantly and gave me a smile. When I moved closer and raised an eyebrow at the paperwork, he quickly switched to his defense mode.  
"You see, there was this guy..."  
"You used that one last week." I cut in.  
"A lady?"  
"Not until Friday."  
"I went on vacation?"  
"Yesterday."  
"Um..."  
"Give it up, Kaichou," I grinned, "You can't win."  
Nokoru laughed and leaned back in his leather armchair. "Actually, all the work's done." I must have given him the strangest look, because he took one look and practically fell out of his chair with laughter.  
A second later, the door opened and Ijyuin Akira, a mutual close friend of ours, and also the treasurer of our council, walked in with a large stack of papers.  
"Kaichou!" he called energetically, "These are for you!" Even with my back turned to him, I could just picture Kaichou making a face. I held back a laugh.   
"Hello, Ijyuin," I greeted him and took the papers. With a smug grin, I dropped them right in front of Nokoru, who whined.  
"Can't I take a five-minute break first?" he asked pleadingly.  
"No," I responded, "The sooner you get them done, the faster you can leave."  
Sighing, Nokoru picked up a pen and got back to work. Ijyuin tried to hold back a giggle but failed.   
It seemed like 2 minutes later when he was halfway through the work, Kaichou started to make up a song. All I heard at first was "I am ninja", so I leaned towards him.  
"Excuse me?" I ask, giving him a look, "what was that?"  
Without looking up or stopping his work, he smiles and repeats it.  
"I am ninja, hear me roar, my shurikens are too sharp to ignore!!!" While I stood there blushing and stunned, Ijyuin and Nokoru laughed and this time Nokoru DID fall over.   
"That's great, Kaichou!" Ijyuin managed to get out. I glared at him, and Nokoru laughed even harder. He stood up seconds later, and took a deep breath. He fanned himself with a white fan that had just appeared in his hand and he headed out the door. "Really, Suoh, you're so much fun to play with!" he left the room, Ijyuin following closely behind. I blink, then something came to my attention.  
"Hey! WAIT! YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH THE WORK YET!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Incarnate of Evel Keneviel

As you can probably tell by now, my life isn't as normal as I'd hoped for. But sometimes 'normal' isn't fun. (Thank my One for that statement.) Yes, Nokoru has taught me that sometimes, people just need to be a little...eccentric.  
Last week he-  
  
"Suoh!"  
I stopped my steady walking along the outside stone pathway and turned to the sound of Nokoru's voice. He ran up and grabbed my arm, towing me in his direction."Come with me!"  
"K-Kaichou...!" I protest, confused at what the hell he was doing. But nonetheless, I let him tow me along. He glanced back over his shoulder at me and gave me this grin, and I knew he had something up his sleeve.   
We rounded the corner of the student council building, and I stopped. There, in front of me, was a very...large...ski boat.  
"So," Nokoru cut in as I walked towards it, drawn by the power of confusion, "What do you think?"  
"I think...it's a boat."  
He laughed, and I walked down the side of the boat as if it were an enemy. Now why in the world would he-  
"TAKAMURA-SENPAI, LOOK!"  
"EYAAAAAAAA!!!" I stumbled backwards as Ijyuin popped up from the middle of the boat, scaring the living shit out of me. He's the only one that I know of besides the rest of my clan that can catch me so off-guard. He's a professional thief, skilled in similar ways that I am, and has the ability to sneak up on people just as I do.  
When my heart started to beat again and I knew I was going to live, I gave Ijyuin a subtle glare as he held up a blue and green colored ski.  
"Kaichou got my favorite colors!"  
Nokoru grinned, and I nodded absently while I tried to word my next sentence very carefully. I was planning on something along the lines of 'Kaichou...I know you have a lot of money and it's your choice to buy what you want, but isn't this going a bit overboard?'   
But all that came out was a pleading "Why...?"  
All hail my communication skills.  
Nokoru shrugged and then started playing with the edges of his fan in thought. "Well, I thought we could all go skiing today. You're good at skiing, right, Suoh?"  
"Well, yes, but..."  
"And I'm done with the council work up to this point-"  
"Wait-wait-wait!" I cut in quickly, "Say that again?"  
"I'm done with the council work-"  
I still didn't believe him. I turned to Ijyuin, whom I know wouldn't lie to me. But he nodded, and I could have shouted in happiness.  
"So will we go?" Nokoru asked eagerly. Both he and Ijyuin leaned forward and gave me cute angelic looks. I sighed and gave in.  
"Great!" Our Kaichou exclaimed, putting away his fan and pulling out a list from his pocket. "Then after that, we can go sky-diving..."  
I froze. "Kaichou..."  
"And then sailing!" Akira added in.   
"But-"  
"How about bungee jumping?"   
I needed a vacation.  
"Or rock climbing!"   
Vacation!  
"Uh, you guys-"  
"Snowboarding!"  
VACATION!!!!!  
"GUYS?!"  
"How does diving in the ocean sound?"  
"There's SHARKS over there-"  
"Sounds like fun, Kaichou!"  
"IJYUIN, DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"  
  
Rich people aren't crazy. They're eccentric. My One has proven that.  
  



	3. A Serious Moment Part 1

  
  
And then, there are things that happened that surprised even me. Six years ago...  
  
It had been such a beautiful day, too. I hadn't expected anything unusual. Ijyuin was off getting us a fresh batch of tea when suddenly Nokoru stood up from his work, staring down at his desk. He wasn't looking anywhere NEAR his usual state. Then, slowly, he turned towards his favorite window of the Elementary Student Council room and gently pressed his hand against it, looking out into the early evening sky.  
"Suoh?" he asked quietly, not looking away from his view.  
"Hai?" I replied, trying to get a fix on his tone.  
"...Do you mind this?"  
"Mind what?"  
"Being my protector?"  
I paused, and then I gradually came to realize that Nokoru was asking me if I minded being his ninja guardian. I shook my head. "Not at all." He was silent for a minute, as if he didn't quite believe me. So I added more. "Kaichou, you know I mean that."  
He nodded quite absently. I wondered what made him think of that all of a sudden. And why it seemed that he didn't believe a word I said to him.  
Nokoru turned around again, and he looked at me, a clear hint of worry in his sapphire eyes. "I just...don't want you to get hurt...for me, I mean."  
I took a small breath, then found myself grinning. "Come here," I said, walking over and taking his wrist, pulling him over to the center of the room and sitting us both down, facing one another.  
"What brought this on, all of a sudden?" I questioned him, and he fidgeted with the tassel of his fan that had once again magically appeared into his hands.   
"Well..." he began slowly, and I could practically see the little motors in his head working towards excuse after excuse. "Because..."  
All I heard was a sharp crack as the windows where Nokoru had once been standing shattered inward and I stood instinctively in front of him in one quick movement. Parts of the glass hit me, but weren't going fast enough to do any damage. When the dust and debris faded back, I turned my attention back to Nokoru, whose head was lowered, hair covering his eyes.   
"I'm sorry..." he whispered as he took a step forward. He passed me and walked towards his desk as several figures dropped down and into the room. I tensed and dropped two sets of newly sharpened throwing knives into my hands (you always have to keep them freshly sharpened, knowing Kaichou and all of his kidnappers), and waited to see what was going on, for I still hadn't a clue.  
One of them stood forward, claiming his dominance among the others, and took a step towards Nokoru. One of my knives flew out and landed just in front of the guy's shoe. I didn't even knew I threw it until I saw it land. Must have been a protective reflex. Hahaue said that would happen. She was right.  
"Suoh...don't."  
Just like that, Nokoru tells me to stop. And of course, I obey. But this has me even more confused. Usually, when we're in a situation like that, Nokoru encourages me to intimidate them.  
But now...Nokoru was standing among his (and now my) enemies with a saddened expression. He looked down as he spoke. "Suoh, take care of the Student Council for me."  
That sent my entire mentality screaming for answers. But on the outside, my eyes widened as he looked up at me. I'd never seen him look like that. So...distraught, yet I caught a hint of acceptance and relief as well. They turned to leave, and I ran up and grabbed his arm.   
/This is wrong, it feels so very wrong, what the hell is going on, why are you leaving me, don't you leave me, why, why, WHY?!/ Those words I so desperately wanted to say were never spoken. Nokoru was the one to speak.  
"Let me go, Suoh."  
Let...go...?   
I heard another crash from behind me. I turned back to see Ijyuin, holding an empty tray. The teapot was in pieces on the floor, along with a few other items. His eyes were wide and surprised at all the men and the smashed window. Then he saw us.  
"Kaichou? Takamura-senpai?!" He asked shakily, not knowing what to do. I prayed that there was something I could do. But who to obey--my One, or my instincts?  
"Suoh." My One said in a tone unfamiliar to me, "LET. GO. NOW!!!"  
In truth, I wanted to cry. But Takamuras will never cry in sight of their enemies or friends. My body went numb; I had no more feeling in me. I just wanted this whole episode to have never existed.  
Slowly, before I knew what was happening, my hand slid down and away from Nokoru's arm, and was back at my side, detaching me from his world. He turned and was lead away. A helicopter dropped down to the window seconds later, blowing in wind that blew his unfinished paperwork around the room like it had before when the window was shattered. Nokoru was brought into the helicopter, the men followed quickly after, and they shut the door, flying away.  
I stared after for several minutes, Ijyuin told me later. He said he had been afraid to go near me, for fear of his well being.   
But in those terrible minutes, I felt the bond and unique connection we shared shatter and break into a million pieces...and it hurt. The window and Ijyuin's crashing teapot was not so loud as the one of our broken bond, which was echoing in my mind repeatedly, its broken pieces scattered at my feet.  
Then, Ijyuin turned angry with me. "Takamura-senpai! WHAT'S /WRONG/ WITH YOU?! HOW /COULD/ YOU!?" I was brought back to reality minimally, his words making an impact.  
"H-how could...I..."  
"YOU JUST LET HIM /GO?!/"  
"...I..."  
"I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! NOW HE'S GONE, TAKAMURA-SENPAI, HE'S GONE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"  
"...gone..."  
I shivered and took a step towards the window, focusing on the moon's light outside, which seemed to get very hazy. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out.   
  
  
*** Just a quick note, thanks to all who have read and reviewed my stories so far, and thanks for finding my /small/ typos! I'm not dead yet, so that MUST mean you like what I write! (Waves fan around in happiness) Feedback is greatly appriciated! Thanks a bunch!  



	4. A Serious Moment Part 2

That was the second time I'd fainted in my lifetime that was not related to my training. When I woke up, Ijyuin was standing over me, looking worried. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me open my eyes, then he started apologizing.  
"I'm sorry, Takamura-senpai!" he started frantically, "If I had known you would pass out like that, I would have never--!" he cut off, mid-sentence, then toned down his voice, "I'm really sorry..." He bowed his head, and I tried to sit up. When I did so, all the memories that had caused me to faint came flooding back with incredible power.   
Ijyuin was right.  
I did just let him go.  
I wanted to die.  
What kind of Takamura just lets their One go?! What kind of a person does that?!  
Me.  
That's who.  
  
Ijyuin, having still gotten no response from me, lifted his head and stared at me anxiously. I stared back, then sighed slightly as I got myself to my feet. "It's ok, Ijyuin," I said, not knowing if that was the absolute truth.   
"I should have never agreed to go along with it!" Ijyuin suddenly spoke, and that caught my attention immensely. I grabbed his shoulders and stared him directly into his silver eyes.   
"WHAT, Ijyuin?!" I asked demandingly.  
"OW, you're hurting--!"  
"TELL ME, DAMMIT!" I slowly let my nails out of his shoulders as I yelled at him. I didn't mean to be so hostile, but I would do anything to see my One again. Ijyuin was giving me a shocked look, but he told me.  
"Kaichou went with them to protect you."  
"He WHAT?!"   
I didn't understand anything. /What the hell does that mean? Protect ME?! This doesn't make any sense whatsoever! Why did he.../  
I let my arms drop back to my sides and Ijyuin rubbed his shoulders slowly, giving me a harsher look.  
"I wasn't supposed to say anything," he told me, his voice edged with anger, "I promised him!"  
"Where is he, Ijyuin?"  
"I won't tell."  
"IJYUIN!"  
"I can't! He told me-"  
"I don't care, just tell me!!!  
Ijyuin paused, deciding what to do. He finally sighed and gave into my demands. "He's at a residence, 253 North Lycross Avenue, but-Takamura-senpai!!!"  
I heard the address and was gone before he could say another word. My mind already had constructed a mental map of the general area I was headed for. I ran out of the building and down the streets; people gave me strange looks as I passed them by. I didn't care. I just wanted to see Nokoru. When I came to a divided road, I tried frantically to remember what way would be faster.   
Then, suddenly, something reached out and came back to my awareness. It was our connection! It was still there, though not as strong. I hoped that the bond would be strong enough to guide me, and it did. I took the left path. When I reached one of the buildings, something told me that this was the place.   
I slowed my pace and walked in cautiously, keeping myself fully alert. It was dark, but years of training had enabled me to see a little. All that was visible were a few chairs. But I could sense many people in the same room as I...  
A light flicked on suddenly, and there in front of me was my One, standing among the same men from before. At a single glance at the men, I immediately took out several throwing knives and waited for just the right moment-  
"Suoh, what are you doing here?!" Came my One's surprised voice. I looked at Nokoru, and gave him a small smile. Then I proceeded to deal with the men and women around him. I grabbed the first and flung him over my shoulder, then spun around to give another a kick in the stomach. They fell, and I ran and threw my knives, pinning two others to the wall. Then I jumped over one, turned and shoved him into the one in front of him. They fell. The last remaining two had swords, and I grinned evilly, taking out a chain. I threw it, hooking both swords together and throwing them into the wall right above the heads of the two that were immobilized against it. Satisfied, I turned back to face Nokoru...  
...Who was holding a stopwatch.  
"What was his time?" The recognizable tone of my mother called out as she walked out from her hiding spot.  
"Seven point five seconds!" He called back happily. "A new record, I think."  
"Yes," Hahaue said proudly. She turned to me, and I gave her a curious look.  
"Hahaue..." I began, "What is going on?"  
"I was just testing you, Suoh-san," she said, "I had no doubt that you would pass."  
I was totally stunned. "So...this wasn't real?"  
"No."  
"I'm sorry, Suoh," Nokoru spoke up, "Your mother asked if I could volunteer for this." I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know whether to be happy or start screaming. But nonetheless, I had my One back. And that was a great relief.  
"Suoh-san, you listened to your One when he said to leave him alone, and that was right to do. But you also followed your instincts later when you found the situation to be dangerous. Very good. I am glad you will uphold the Takamura family name when you are older."  
I found myself grinning. Her praise was always rewarding. I turned back to Nokoru, who walked towards me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"And I have no worries that I will be safe," he said, and my mother nodded. Then he turned. "Well, now that THAT'S out of the way..." he took out a list. I held my breath. "Should we continue with the rest of our plans, Takamura-Sama?"  
"Hai," Hahaue replied.  
THERE WAS MORE?!  
"So when would you like me to visit your house?" he asked my mother.  
"Tomorrow morning, if that's possible-"  
"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT!" I cried, "You're going to MY house?!"  
Nokoru gave me a big grin, and so did my mother.  
"NO!" I shouted, "Absolutely not!"  
"But Suoh-" Nokoru pleaded, but I stood firm, crossing my arms and shutting my eyes.  
"I will NOT have you in that house, especially when my MOTHER is home, do you know what she DOES to my siblings' Ones?! And if that wasn't bad enough-" I opened my eyes to see the both of them gone.  
/Oh...shit.../  
"HAHAAAAUUUUUEE!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I NEED A VACATION!!!!!"   
"What a good idea, Suoh-san," I heard my mother say from outside the door.  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
*** Anyone ever read "Clan Destine Vacation"? The end kind of reminds you of that, eh? (Or is it just me?) Oh well, I love that story, anyway. Keep reading, reviewing, and whatever you're doing, and I will continue to be thankful that I'm still alive! Muchas gracias, arigatou gosaimasu, and thanks again!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Keyboard Control

Continuing on, let me re-state the following:  
  
My life isn't what I expected.  
Kaichou is completely insane, and never ever EVER let him near my mother.   
I desperately need a vacation.  
Like...NOW.  
Anyone seen my passport?  
  
Okay, now that I've said that, I can start again.  
  
  
  
Another thing that happened was  
  
"What are you writing, Suoh?"  
  
(Hark, my One speaks.)  
  
"Just some things."  
  
"Abooouuuut...?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"...Oh! You remember that incident!!!"  
  
"Well...who could forget...?"  
  
"Your life isn't what you expected, eh Suoh?"  
  
"Not really, no. Now could you please stop rea  
  
"I. Am. Not. Eccentric!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"ARE N  
  
(Trying to-pull keyboard-away from-K  
  
OT!"  
  
"It's my opinion, Kaichou, and you know it's true-"  
  
"YOU TITLED A CHAPTER 'THE INCARNITE OF EVEL KINEVAL'!??!?! AND WHO MIGHT THAT BE?!"  
  
"Guess!"  
  
"Bungee-jumping is NOT dangerous!!!"  
  
(MUST-GET-KEYBOARD--)  
  
"NOR IS SKY DIVING!!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I KNOW so...hey...let me write a chapter really quick!"  
  
"ABOUT WHAT?!"  
  
"STUFF."  
  
"Gyaaaaaaa...!! Kaichou!---stop laughing--"  
  
"So may I?"  
  
"May you what?"  
  
"Write a chapter."  
  
"Oh I guess so, but I get to read it as soon as you're done."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And I get to add in my comments."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're adding to mine!!!!!"  
  
"You didn't even start this chapter yet!"  
  
"I WAS ABOUT TO!"  
  
"JUST GIVE ME THE KEYB  
  
NO ITS MINE  
  
GIVE IT  
  
NOOOOO1DNFJFKJEWJOIAEHGEAOWUGHOWEUGH!OIU#)*(%&*#(^%(*^(UT  
  
"Um...while Takamura Senpai and Kaichou are busy fighting for possession of the other keyboard, I'll use this one to write a story of my own! Once there was a boy named Akira, and he had no sisters or brothers, just his mothers----OH GOD, Kaichou just flung the keyboard out the window!!! AGGHHH, TAKAMURA-SENPAI THREW KAICHOU---!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Nokoru's Chapter

Okay, I get to write my little chapter! (taps finger on side of keyboard) Hmm...now what to write about...  
  
And on Suoh's earlier comment, I don't try to be eccentric, really. It's just who I am. Who wouldn't like to go somewhere and do something exciting and fun, and that you would remember for years? Some of my best memories are when I do something out of the ordinary.  
  
"Kaichou, to you, everything is out of the ordinary."  
  
(As you can see, the only catch to me writing this chapter is to have a ninja looking over my shoulder...)  
  
"And for good reasons."  
  
(Sigh) I'll deal with him later. NO SUOH, write your comments later, I know what you're going to say, so be quiet please.  
  
Now.  
  
I could say some of the things Suoh said earlier. Personally, my life isn't what I thought it was going to be, either. Oh sure, I was aware I'd be kidnapped all through my life. I knew I would have a high status and be rich and powerful and all that.   
  
But I never expected Suoh. Or Akira, for that matter.   
  
Regretfully, one of the first promises I made to myself when I was very little was to never have close friends. I thought that no one could be hurt because they knew me. And look where that put me. I barely knew Suoh and he got involved in my kidnapping. Then suddenly, I not only had a friend, but a Takamura...  
  
A /Takamura.../  
  
How lucky could I be? The best kind of protector, and also the rarest form of bodyguard in the world, serving the rest of his life to my protection. At first, I was afraid to drag him into my life and my situations. But now, I know he can take care of himself just fine.  
  
And Akira was a nice touch to it all. He appeared one day, a new transfer student from another school. It was just our luck that we were in need of a treasurer, and the young boy's match scores were simply outstanding. I asked him right away to fill the spot. He agreed, and became our third council member.  
  
I couldn't believe some of the incidents they got dragged into, though. Horrible things. Yudaiji-kun...kidnappings...sometimes, I wish that I were alone again...just to spare them what I go through.  
  
"Kaichou, Ijyuin and I follow you willingly into any situation. You know that."  
  
Yes, I do know that.  
  
"I don't want you to be alone again."  
  
And I won't be. You're here. Akira's here. And that's all I need.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Besides, how would I ever get my paperwork done on time if you weren't there to nag and complain and chase me around and  
  
"Kaichou..."  
  
And look over my shoulder like you're doing now...  
  
"(sigh)"  
  
And hunt me down when I hide, and wake me up when I take a nap to avoid the work, and when   
  
"Uh...T-Takamura-senpai...(sigh) There went the second keyboard today..."  
  
Akira, remind me to re-stock on keyboards.  
  
"H-hai, Kaichou..."  
  
"This chapter is finished!!!"  
  
"BUT SUOH, I'M NOT DONE YET!"  
  
"OH YES YOU ARE!"  
  
"NO I  
  
YESSJ*(#UH8ijk,.gt jrtnrdjjk0=3 ihjh jfkhg   
= fkp;xke  
  
"Okay, I got Kaichou away from the keyboard...I took one of his fans for ransom, so he's currently pleading for it's safe return...as for the rest of this, well, it's pretty much done. I'll add in a chapter when Kaichou is like, on vacation somewhere.  
  
How do I password-protect this thing...? OH FINE, take your fan back...HEY! THAT'S MY SHURIKEN!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
